Why Can't you love Me?
by tymy
Summary: The Inuyasha gang split up. Kagome left for home permenatly.Miroku and Sango got married. And Shippo settled into a village full of fox demons.Now Inuyasha is all alone.Until a girl comes and changes that. After 3 years she wonders why he can't love her.
1. The Flashback

Why Can't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Mey noy owny Inuyasha! Note: remove first 3 Y's to read disclaimer. Duh!

Chapter 1:

The flashback ( Kaylin's pov)

Three years of knowing him. Wondering what he thinks about me. Every time I ask him why he's so cold and lonely. He always says " The past is the past, no need to think about it." Then I'd talk to Demae (Di-may) and she always says " Kaylin, lets change the subject shall we?" She always so happy. Then I'd just sigh and remember when my adventure started.

Flashback...

I was in my village walking around. I was so bored! I closed my eyes. Unfortunatly I bumped into a muscular figure. I opened my eyes and saw a man or a demon. He had long, silky, silver, hair. Beautiful golden eyes .He wore a huge, baggy , red kimono. What interested me the most was the white, fluffy dog ears. " You okay?" he held out his hand to me. " Fine," I said as he helped me up.

" Kayli! Oh Kayli! OOH!" Demae stopped after she saw the man next to me. " Kayli? That's your name?" he asked me. " Kayli is my nickname. My name is Kaylin Namie." I informed. " What's your name?" Demae stared at the man .

"Inuyasha," he did a heroic smile. \

" My name is Demae Kiddiori . My nicknames are DumbA. and D," She smiled Broadly.

A huge explosion came right after that evil smile. Demae turned around and said " Cool where'd that come from!" Demae shouted with that high pitched voice of hers.

I looked at Inuyasha. His ears perked up. " A demon," he pulled out his sword. Then he ran toward it and yelled " WIND SCAR!" It blew up.

The villagers cheered for Inuyasha. " HERO, SAVER , SAINT!" they shouted over and over again. The people picked up Inuyasha and carried him to the richest villager's house to feast and rest. " We won't see him again," I told Demae and walked to my house.

The Next Day...

" Are you sure you want to leave?" old lady Kiki asked. " Yeah, I have things to take care of." he put his hands on the back of his head.

Just when he was about to leave I yelled

"Wait! I want to go with you." he stopped. " All 20 years of my life I wanted adventure. Please, let me go with you. I promise to not be a burden, and I promise to train every day. So I can get stronger, independent," I explained.

" I want to go too! If Kaylin's going , I'm going to!" Demae sounded serious. " Fine! Just don't slow me down!" he called to us. " I have your bag," Demae said in her normal voice. She handed it to me. " Come on you to!" Inuyasha signaled us. We nodded and followed.

End of flashback...

I sat at the lake. Inuyasha was all I could think about. I didn't even noticed he was right behind me.

"You okay?" he sat next to me.

" No, I thought we were on the same page." I put my head down.

" Not this again, I already told you." he sighed. " The past is the past, no need to think about it," we said in unison . " Is it me then?" I showed my face again.

" No, it's me I just don't want to take your innocence away," he sighed again.

" Well maybe I should lose it that way you don't have to worry about it anymore ," I said coldly. He just looked at me, got up , and walked away.

" you remind me of a girl I once knew" he mumbled but I still herd it.

Is she the reason why you can't love me? I thought to myself.

A/N:Ok readers, I know I just started another story but I promised one of my friends I'd put This on the internet too. So I hoped you liked it. Please make sure you R&R! Click on the go button ( Note: That was for new comers who have no knowledge of reviewing.)


	2. The good the bad and the old!

1

Disclaimer: I'm getting smarterer at this, noy owny.

Chapter 2:

The good the bad and the old.

Woods...

"Demae are you sure you know where the village is?" Kaylin sighed.

"Yeah, we've been walking for days now and it's only supposed to be a day away!"Inuyasha yelled. Just as he said that, a young woman ran up to them.

"Kay! Kay-Kay! Dee-Dee! Inu!"she called. "Not her again!" Inuyasha groaned. " Hey Cicel (Sa-seal)! What are you doing here!" Kaylin waved.

" Damon, found a weird well a he told me to find you guys .He wants to talk to Inuyasha."Cicel ran off. "I guess we have to follow her,"Kaylin started after her. Kaylin remembered when she met to twins.

FLASHBACK...(Kaylin's pov again!)

A year has past now I'm starting to get use to all the danger. I was singing.

_"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakusite ru yo._

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku_

_tsukarehateta hitobito wa eien yami ni kieru._

_Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na._

_Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku."_

I sang. "Hey girl! Why do you have yellow hair and wear strange white cloths!" I turned to see a young woman about my age. " I'm Kaylin Namie of the Hasukakasin Clan!" I stated myself. A man walked up to her. " Strange shouldn't your last name be the same as your clan?" The man asked. " Adoption is a wonderful thing huh?" They both stared at me.

END OF FLASHBACK...In Tokyo (Normal pov)

Kagomae was visiting her family she was currently at the well she use to jump in all the time.

"I wonder if Inuyasha is doing okay? He looked sad when I left," she said to herself.

Since she is still a clumsy she fell into the well. Why wasn't there wood or metal to sop her from falling in? Sota wanted Inuyasha to visit once in a while.

Kagomae saw those familiar lights.

Back with our heros...

Inuyasha stared dead at the well.

' Is she coming back?' he thought to himself.

Kaylin noticed and got worried.

She looked closer and noticed a woman climbing out of the well.

Once she was out ,she brightened up a ran to hug Inuyasha.

Demae looked mad. Kaylin held a brave face. Damon looked confused. Cicel merely smirked.

"Kagomae!" Inuyasha hugged back.

A/N: Hi! I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry I didn't update fast I had to go back to stinking school! Plus I was playing favorites with my other story!The song that Kaylin was singing was Fukai Mori By: Do As infinity. And that clan name was made up in 5 seconds tops! Please R&R for this chapter!

**Two months I only got 2 reviews, how am I supposed to make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong with it! Bye peeps!**


	3. Kaylin saddness

Disclaimer: I'm getting better at this, I noy own!

Chapter 3:

Kaylin's broken heart and Inu's happy soul!

Kagomae just hugged Inuyasha tighter. "Sorry I left, but I did say I'd come back! We can finally settle down now!" Kagomae smiled.

Kaylin saddened at the words 'settle down'.It could mean lots of things, but Kaylin knew exactly what she meant. Kaylin noticed how Inuyasha smiled at 'Kagomae' as he called her. Kagomae kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and nuzzled her face in his neck. To her it was sickening. "Inu, why don't you introduce your friend,"

Cicel suggested. "Guys, this is Kagomae." Inuyasha looked at Kaylin, she had her head down.

Kagomae walked straight to Kaylin. "Hi, I love your outfit! Not many people here who wears a miniskirt, jacket, and midriff! Boots are cool too! Plus I've never seen a blonde before! " she commplemented.

"What?" Kaylin wanted to slap Kagomae.

Not only did the slut come crawling back to the last man she fucked, but she has the nerve to make her look stupid! Kaylin took a deep breath and walked away. She didn't know what she was going to do, cry her eyes out or blow up things!(A/N: She has a special power)

Hours later...

Kaylin was crying her eyes out right after she blew up everything she saw.

Inuyasha finally found her. He was stunned, he'd never seen Kaylin cry before!

The bad part was **HE WAS HAPPY**!

Not to see Kaylin cry, but the fact Kagomae was back.

Demae walked up and noticed her best friend crying!

Demae looked pissed off!

"Tell your little friend that if Kayli cries one more time her ass is mine," Demae said coldly.

Demae walked right after those words

. "Kaylin," Inuyasha walked over to her. "** GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! GO FUCK YOUR SLUT**!" Kaylin yelled.

Kaylin realized what she just said and ran back to camp. Back to her BF who always makes her feel better. All those years of feeling strong, now she feel weak.

As she ran her mind raced of all the times she told Inuyasha she loved him.

Then she thought of when he said he loved her back. She finally reached camp, noone was there except her.

Kaylin decided that she would lose her innocence to a man. Not just any other man... _him._ Kaylin death glared Kagomae one more time before she took off running. Kaylin didn't care that she'd be his plaything. At least Inuyasha will feel what she's feeling right now!

Two days later...

"Hey fluffy! Still need a toy?" Kaylin called to him. Rin and Jaken were nowhere in sight. Like she'd say that in front of a child and a green freak!

Sesshomaru smirked.

A/N: Ha! I'm getting good at cliffhangers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Remember R&R! Bye-Bye!


	4. The search!

1

Disclaimer: I mastered it muhahahahaha! I don't own Inuyasha! Just my ocs!

Chapter 4:The search!

"Kayli! Oh Kayli! Man, she has to be somewhere around here!"Cicel yelled.

"Just keep looking,"Demae said rather coldly.

" Kaylin!" Inuyasha yelled.He was in the trees looking for her. She had a history of messing around in trees.

"I hope your friend is alright," Kagome said aloud

. "Like you care Gagome!" (insult, not typo) Cicel yelled.

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Inuyasha defended Kagome.

"It's funny how you can defend your little whore but you can't help a girl who actually loves you!" Demae stated.

" FYI, Inu tried to talk to her but she ran off," said Kagome.

"Hey a pimp named Inu, shut your ho up!"Cicel pointed at Kagome.

" Are you calling me a whore!"Kagome yelled.

"Well if the shoe fits!"Cicel replied.

"SHUT UP!"Inuyasha yelled. The girls got quiet.

"Just look for Kaylin and don't talk to each other,"He merely said. Surprisingly they listened.

With Kaylin...

"So what are you doing here?"Sesshomaru asked.

"To be honest, I'm trying to get back at Inuyasha," replied Kaylin.

"What the mutt do?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

" Lets just say I've been replaced," she said sadly.

"And you want to stay with me for a while," it was a statement not a question.

"Yes,"Kaylin nodded

. "Very well just don't get in my way," he started to go get Rin and Jaken. Kaylin followed.

With Inuyasha...

"Hey Cicel, where's your brother?"Demae asked. The group gave up for the night and made camp.

"He said he wanted to look for Kaylin by himself," she answered.

"I hope Kayli's okay," Cicel whined.

"She may be upset but Kayli's a fighter," Demae insured.

Inuyasha just looked at the stars. "Be safe Kaylin," He closed his eyes and sleep claimed him.

A/N: Hey peeps Sorry I didn't update as I explained in my other story School's a bitch. Also since you guys don't like this story cause I barely have any reviews this story will finish at chapter 10.Sorry to those who like this story but this story isn't very popular. So I'll just finish this story. I'll try to make good updating time.Also I got the pimp thing from the boondocks.If you guys saw the episode with A pimp named slickback.Anyway enough blabing, Bye!


	5. Getting use to

1

Disclaimer: I'm perfect at this! I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 5:

Getting use to!

With Kaylin...(A week later)

"I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru allowed another human to travel with us!" Jaken yelled.

"Where did he go anyway?"Kaylin asked.

"Rule#1! Never question where Lord Sesshomaru goes!" Jaken yelled again.

"You know, I could step on you. Right?"she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jaken yelled once more.

"Will you stop yelling!" Kaylin stepped on him like she said she would.

"Just wait! One day you'll need my help!" Jaken warned.

"Don't worry greeny, I'm a big girl," Kaylin laughed.

"Why are you laughing!" He snapped.

"Cool down dude, you have too much bad vibes. Here rub this and smell this,"She handed him a rock and a tiny bottle filled with purple liquid.

Jaken did listened and fell asleep! "Hn, that always gets em' that has a sleeping drug in it, but it does wonders for your mind body and soul." Kaylin explained to Rin.

" Really, that's cool. I like you you're funny."Rin laughed. "How long are you staying with us?" Rin smiled.

"Don't know, might be a long time, might be a short time."Kaylin shrugged .

"I hope it's a long time," Rin laughed again.

"Me too Rin, me too," Kaylin smiled. They saw a hill and sat down. Kaylin placed a blanket on Jaken.

"Hey Kaylin," Rin tapped on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she turned to her.

"Nothing," Rin said quickly.

"What is it,"Kaylin put her hands on her hips.

"It's just that it's cool having you around. Lord Sesshomaru is like a father to me, but sometimes I wish I had a mother." Rin looked down.

"Well, if that's your way of asking me to be a temporary mom than... Yes, I'd love to be your mother." she hugged the girl.

"Really?" Rin looked up.

"Really,"Kaylin hugged her tighter.

With Inuyasha...

"Kayli! Oh Kayli!" Cicel yelled. "Kaylin! Please come out, we miss you!" Demae yelled. Inuyasha was thinking about her first confession about her being in love with him.

Flashback ...

_Kaylin was hiding she was trying to avoid Inuyasha. Demae already knew where she was but didn't rat her out. Inuyasha eventually found her though. _

_"What are you doing in the trees?" He went closer to her. _

_"I-I- w-was j-just..." Inuyasha kissed her before she could finish her sentence.They parted. _

_"Don't do that again, I was worried about you." he whispered. She nodded. "Inu I-I love you,"she mumbled. He just smirked and said "Come on before it gets dark." She smiled and followed._

End of flashback ...

It was his fault really he'd been confusing the girl for so long. He just wanted to say sorry. He looked at Demae. She glared at him. He saw anger and sadness in her eyes. Cicel just looked plain out sad! He sighed, he just wants to get her back. This was gonna take some time to get use to. Kaylin would always brighten the mood when he was mad. She never was defenseless. He guessed he really does love her.

"Demae, I miss her,"Cicel just cried.

"It's alright, we'll get her back." she hoped. 'Kaylin, please come back I need you.' Demae thought.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said blankly.

"Yeah, you should," Demae glared at him again.

"Thanks to you and your whore we lost Kayli!" Cicel yelled.

"It's my fault, don't blame Kagome," he admitted. "This is some bull, just stay away from us you two timer,"Demae sounded like death itself.

He sighed.

With Kaylin...

"Hey fluffy, shouldn't you welcome me to the family?"Kaylin smirked at him.

"Welcome," he said coldly.

"Thanks," she got closer to him.

They heard sounds in the bushes.

Sesshomaru readied his sword.

Kaylin's eyes opened wide as she saw a familiar face. She hoped she would never see again.

**A/N: Another cliffie! Yey! I'm getting good at this! I hope that was long enough for you peoples.Plus I told you guys I'd try to keep updating times. Remember School's a bitch!Bye-bye!**


	6. I saw her!

Disclaimer: My school is full of bitches! I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6:

I saw her!

"Damon! What are you doing here?!" Kaylin yelled.

"I came here to get you." he answered.

"I'm not going back to him," Kaylin turned around in frustration.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"He broke my heart again," she said sadly.

"Kayli, we all miss you screw Inuyasha! Please you don't even have to talk to him." Damon replied.

"She said she wasn't coming back. Get over it."Sesshomaru said in monotone. Kaylin just stood beside him.

"Now leave," he said low but ominous.

"Fine, but this isn't over Kaylin. You can't run away from your problems forever." Damon walked off. Kaylin frowned. Then she felt soft fur on her. She noticed Sesshomaru was closer. She lightly smiled and said

"This your way of comforting?" He nodded. "Thanks," she laid her head on his shoulder.

'Why do I have kindness toward Rin and Kaylin?' he thought. They both sat down. 'Dammit' he thought.

Next day...(with Inu)

"Guys! I know where she is! I know!" Damon ran and yelled to them.

"Where!" Inu, Demae, and Cicel called back in unison. He stopped in front of them.

"She's in the north with Sesshomaru. She refuses to come back though. Inuyasha you really need to talk to her!" Damon commented.

"Lead me to her," Inuyasha commanded. Damon nodded.

"Hold up! I'm coming with you! You just might screw every thing up again!" Demae started to walk.

"Bitchy much?" Inuyasha asked. Demae glared at him.

"Let's go!" Cicel yelled.

A/N: **PLEASE READ THIS**! I have a question for you all please review for this. Yesterday at school my ex-friend wrote on all the walls of the school because my other friend asked me to buy her a muffin. So I bought my still friend a muffin. My ex friend got mad and not only did that but cursed me out, mocked me all day, ripped up my rough draft for THIS story (Thank her for the short chapter)! So I called her a backstabbing bitch. The fat ass told on me and fake cried!So my question is **ISN'T SHE BITCHY**!? Please review for this to answer my question.


	7. Hard to say goodbye

1

Disclaimer: Sorry, I made this the last chapter! I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7:

2 Months Later...

The poor Inu gang had given up on Kaylin. She was nowhere to be found. Demae hasn't said a word since Damon gave her false hope of finding her friend. 'Kaylin, I miss you so much.' Cicel grew cold and heartless without Kaylin.

Kagome didn't care about Kaylin, she cared about Inuyasha's feelings. Last was Inuyasha himself, he was always sad, always thinking about Kaylin, and always tried to replace her presence with Kagome's. He filled his needs for Kaylin's body with Kagome's. 'Do I truly love her?' he thought as he gave himself to Kagome.

"Look at him thinking since Kaylin's not here he can go fuck Gagome," Cicel said in monotone. Demae nodded. Damon sat quietly, he was the only one that wasn't messed up in any way. This was because he still believed she was still alive and ready to forgive.

With Kaylin...

"Thanks fluffy for all you've done for me!" Kaylin hugged Sesshomaru.

"Whatever," he said in his usual tone.

"Kaylin, are you sure you can leave with your condition? Plus, I'll miss you!" Rin whined.

"I'll be fine and you have to ask fluffy over here if you can visit." Kaylin warmly smiled.

"Can we Lord Sesshomaru! Can we!?" Rin begged.

"Sure," he said once again in monotone.

"Yes!" Rin shouted.

"I hate to say it but, I'll miss you-you incompetent human you!" Jaken started to cry. Kaylin patted him on the head.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Kaylin laughed. Jaken continued to cry. "Well, I guess I'm off!" Kaylin started to run. She turned back and waved to her new friends. Two out three waved happily to her. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

Week later...

Kaylin traveled hundreds of miles. She did this so she could go back to her old village. After all the fuss she went through to leave that place, she is coming back to it.

Kaylin sighed, she was pregnant. At the age of 23 she became pregnant.

Her family will say how they knew she'd come back and how weak she is, but she was doing it for her baby.

Life with fluffy was just to dangerous for a baby. Maybe a 5 year old, but not a baby. She thought of Inuyasha, would he like the fact of her being pregnant with a half demon like himself? No, he'd just nag her for losing her innocence. Oh how she missed him so.

"Maybe we should go visit your uncle," Kaylin said to her stomach. Just as she looked up she saw her old crew downhill from her! "Guys!" Kaylin yelled as she ran down the hill. The gang heard her, so they got up. Wide eyed they ran up to hug Kaylin.

"Kaylin! We so glad your back!" They yelled. "Guys! Stop hugging me so hard!" Kaylin barely breathed out. "Why should we!?" Demae yelled. "Because I'm pregnant," They stopped and looked at her.

6 months later...( Ha! I'm evil!)

Demae and a very pregnant kaylin stood at the entrance of their village.

"Will we ever see you again?" Cicel asked.

"Yeah, just come visit us." Demae answered. Inuyasha looked at Kaylin.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" he pulled her to the side.

"What is it?" Kaylin asked.

" Before you leave I just wanted to say that I love you. When you left a whole came in side of me, and I deserve you running away and coming back with child." She kissed him.

" I love you too, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear that from you. Sesshomaru is the biological father but you'll always be my child's daddy. So come visit as much as possible." He kissed her back.

"I will," he replied. Kaylin grinned as she walked through the gates of her home. Never to leave, but Inuyasha will be with her in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was way to busy. It's like every time I tried to type this chapter I had to do something else! xTxNxLx already knows I was piled up with work. Well, this is the last chapter, I know I'd said I'd stop at Chapter 10, but YA'LL won't review telling me if you like the story, so I wasn't motivated enough to think of more chapters. If you're interested I'm typing my story that I've wrote for a year it's called My Sancuary, it's a naruto story. Good bye see ya around if you're gonna read my other story.**


End file.
